Flemeth
The mother of Morrigan, Flemeth has a difficult, at times adversarial relationship with her daughter, whom she has raised to hold mankind in contempt and value power above all else. She is a strong willed woman, with a lust for power. However, early in the game, she is quite helpful and friendly to the Player Character, and also appears to have become very forgetful in her old age. Flemeth is voiced by Kate Mulgrew. Background The name "Flemeth" apparently belonged to a legendary and fearsome personage that walked the wilds centuries ago. According to legend, the daughters of Flemeth can kill a man with fear. The "Witch of the Wilds" is not a clan so much as a superstitious name the locals of the Korcari Wilds have given to the infamous Flemeth and her daughters. According to Morrigan, she is in fact possessed or in a symbiotic relationship with a demon, thereby classifying her as an abomination. Albeit a strangely human-appearing abomination. Involvement The party meets Flemeth in the Korcari Wilds when Morrigan brings them to her. They must recover treaties that have been signed by the other races that promise the Gray Wardens help in their time of need. The Player Character and Alistair meet Flemeth once more when she rescues them from the Tower of Ishal. Once she sends the two on their way, she tells Morrigan to go with them. While with the party, Morrigan speaks often of Flemeth's lessons, which frequently focused on the importance of power over all else. Eventually, Morrigan will ask the player to recover Flemeth's Black Grimoire, which is held by the Circle of Magi. When recovered from the High Enchanter's study in the Circle Tower, the Grimoire can be given to Morrigan for a large bonus to Morrigan's approval. However, what Morrigan learns from the Grimoire disturbs her deeply - Flemeth had raised her with the intention of stealing her body once Flemeth's became too old. To save herself, Morrigan asks you to kill Flemeth. Upon confronting Flemeth, the player may choose to kill her, or to let her live while tricking Morrigan into believing that she died. Tactics In combat, Flemeth takes the form of an elder dragon. Like other dragons, she is able to breathe fire, perform wing buffets, fly rapidly from place to place, and perform powerful melee attacks. She is a very difficult encounter if your "main tank" is not high on constitution and fire resistance. She is extremely difficult to maneuver and usually does not stray from her spot on the gnoll on which she perches. Melee characters should flank her, but be advised that she can use powerful tail sweep and hind leg attacks. Mages and archers should stay well away from the melee. Archers should use their highest-damage talents, while mages should focus on healing, buffing, and direct-damage spells (in that order). The fight may take a few minutes, but it is very survivable if you make sure to control which characters Flemeth hits with her flame breath. Another strategy, if you are playing a Mage character, is to use prolonged damage spells such as Inferno and Tempest. If you cast them, heal, re-cast, it should be lengthy, but possible to defeat her alone. If killed by a melee attack, there will be a special execution animation for Flemeth's death. (Observed with Zevran, who ran along her back to her head and hacked into her skull with his swords.) (As a two-handed warrior, rode on head did a flip off head, hacking it off on the down swing,) Quotes *"Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such enchanting music she plays, wouldn't you say?" *"We believe what we want to believe. It's all we ever do." Trivia * Kate Mulgrew has said of Flemeth that, "she has produced many daughters. And she can become her daughters. So she uses her daughters. Her daughters are really there to serve her more diabolical needs."http://fidgit.com/archives/2009/09/kate_mulgrew_brings_classic_gr.php See also References Category:Humans Category:Origins characters